Mending Hearts
by Faucet fan
Summary: Sara and Greg share a mutual problem when both their hearts are broken the same day. Can they help each other mend those hearts and find real love? ch 2 up
1. Chapter 1

Mending Hearts 1/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: Sara and Greg share a mutual problem when both their hearts are broken the same day. Can they help each other mend those hearts and find real love? Not the best summary but it was all I could come up with.

---------------------------------------------------

"Why don't you go to hell." Sara sneered, glaring menacingly towards the prick that was her former boyfriend.

"Yeah, same to you." Hank snarled, flipping her off before roughly pushing past her.

"Dick." She whispered watching as he shook his head and walked from sight. Her heart ached painfully in her chest as she remembered the last hour of her life. She had found him, in what she had hoped would be their bed, doing the one thing they had yet to do, have sex, only instead of her in that bed he was with another woman. To stay she was stunned was an understatement.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she jumped in her Denali. _Maybe work would take my mind off everything_, she thought turning on the car and backing out of her space.

Pulling into the crime lab she sighed before jumping from the car. Walking through the doors of the crime lab, she felt as if all eyes turned to her. Hurriedly making her way to the locker room she was surprised to see the DNA tech, his head in his locker. "Somethin' smell good in that locker?" Receiving a grunt in response, she made her way to her locker; opening the door, she sighed. "God, why is it that there are no good guys in this world."

"Maybe because your not lookin' hard enough." Greg snapped, slamming his locker door shut before stomping from the room.

Shaking her head at his odd behavior she was halfway in turning around when the Texan walked in, shaking his head. "Hey, Nicky, what's up with Greg?"

"You mean you haven't heard?"

"Heard what?" Shutting her locker, she turned to face Nick, shaking her head.

"You know that girl Stacy he was dating?"

"Yeah."

"Well when we went out last night, we found her and some guy getting in on in the boys bathroom in the club we were at." Nick muttered, turning back to his locker.

An astonished chuckle escaped her lips. "Your kidding me, right?"

Shaking his head, he frowned. "Wish I was."

"Oh." Her break up with Hank pushed to the back of her mind as the news of her friends own break up. "Where is he?"

"Probably in his domain."

"Thanks." Walking through the halls, Sara was surprised to find them silent, except for the soft click of heels on linoleum. Reaching the DNA lab, a frown slowly curled on her features, seeing his head down, a solemn look on his face as he studied the results in front of him. Watching him a few moments longer, she knocked lightly on the door, bringing Greg's attention to her. "Hi."

"Hey."

TBC…R&R if you want more……………


	2. Chapter 2

Mending Hearts 2/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own Stacy

Summary: Sara and Greg share a mutual problem when both their hearts are broken the same day. Can they help each other mend those hearts and find real love? Sandle

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Thanks." Walking through the halls, Sara was surprised to find them silent, except for the soft click of heels on linoleum. Reaching the DNA lab, a frown slowly curled on her features, seeing his head down, a solemn look on his face as he studied the results in front of him. Watching him a few moments longer, she knocked lightly on the door, bringing Greg's attention to her. "Hi." _

"_Hey."_ Catching the downed look in her eyes, he nodded, looking away. "You heard, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"So, what are you gonna tell me 'I told you so' because Hodges already beat you to it." Greg growled, turning back to his work table and grabbing another experiment.

"What?" Sara eyes grew wide, appalled to even think she would do that. "Greg, no. Actually of anyone I think I can relate to you the most."

Surprised to hear those words come from her mouth, he placed the evidence down on the table before turning back to her, intrigued. "What?"

Taking a deep breath, she sat down in the closest chair to him. "Your…your not the only one who got cheated on."

Standing up from his chair, he approached her, shaking his head. "What?"

"Umm…" Before she could stop it, tears sprung to her eyes. "Do you remember that guy I told you about…"

"Hank?" He interrupted, watching as her eyes momentarily shut in pain.

"…yeah umm I actually found him in bed with some girl…god I thought he was the one."

"Hey, hey, hey." Greg stood up from his chair and walked over to her; lifting her chin, his eyes softened, seeing the pain in her eyes, the same that rested in his just moments before. "Anyone who could cheat on you must insane. Your amazing."

"Thanks." She blushed her eyes going to floor before looking back up at him, a small smile on her face. "You know… the same goes for you."

"Yeah right." He muttered sarcastically, lazily walking back to his chair and slumping down on it.

"Greg." Shaking her head, she stepped closer to him, her eyes softening. "Its true. You're an amazing man."

"Yeah, how 'bout you tell Stacy that, cause obviously she didn't think so."

"Well she was stupid." Watching his gaze drop to the floor, a frown on his face, she bit her lip. "Hey what do you say we go drown our sorrows, huh?"

"I'm not in the mood to get drunk Sara." Greg cringed, seeing the images of his ex all over another man at that club. "No."

"Well how 'bout a movie or something." The hope in her voice startled her, she never thought she would beg Greg Sanders to do anything. _Let alone go on a date. Well not really a date? Was it? _"We can watch it at my place. What do you think?"

"I don't know." After a minute of silence, he sighed. "Okay."

"Okay." She smiled, happy to find her day turning around.

TBC…R&R if you want more………..


End file.
